Apocalyptic Love
by Paine Falis
Summary: After witnessing Miroku cheat on her, Sango decides that she has had enough, and decides to leave the group. While bathing she runs into a familiar face. Neither one of them knows that they hold what they both have been looking for all along.
1. Chapter 1

Bankotsu couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything. He tried once more to try to open his eyes, and when his eyes finally opened, he wished he hadn't tried. Bones, purple mist, and the remains of his fellow comrades lay spread about. He sighed, he knew he had died fighting Inuyasha, but he just didn't expect to die so easily. He easily could have killed the half demon, but he somehow failed. He wanted revenge on Inuyasha, he wanted to feel his blood on his skin, and hear the screams of his pain, but he knew that without any Sacred Jewl Shards, there was no chance of revival. He let his mind wander for what seemed like centuries, only to feel more and more hatred towards Inuyasha.

His brothers deaths, and Renkotsus betrayal, the chance to avenge all their deaths, ruined. He missed being able to breathe the fresh air of the living world, the smell of blood, and sighed yet again. He knew he was dead, but why was he the only one able to walk around in this other life of his? Why weren't his brothers with him? He punched the side of a wall and screamed, knowing he wouldn't be heard.

Bankotsu layed down next to his brothers bones, and shut his eyes. He didn't dream, he just saw blackness...He was about to drift off when he felt something cool touch his body. He opened his eyes, looked down and saw a purple glow, a sacred jewl shard. Bankotsu stood up as fast as he could,"What the hell? Where did this thing come from?" He saw his oblivion begin to dimish, his eyes stung as the bright light of the living world began to shine through. He looked at his body, recreated yet again. He was naked, his old clothes buried under rocks, were torn and could only be found in pieces. He looked around for the one who revived him, and saw a face.

"Hello Bankotsu...How does it feel to be back in the living realm?"

"Naraku..." Bankotsu said quietly, showing no emotion.

"I bring you back to life once more, to destroy Inuyasha."

Bankotsu closed his eyes, he wanted revenge on Inuyasha more then anything, but he was willing to do that on his own, without any help from anyone. Especially Naraku. "Like I'd ever help you..."

"Don't you want revenge on Inuyasha, for killing your bretheren, and the humiliation of losing to a pathetic half demon?"

"..." Bankotsu was silent. It was as if Naraku were reading his thoughts. But his hatred for Inuyasha wasn't enough to make him succumb to Naraku once more. Bankotsu snorted and hid his smile.

"Well?"

"Hmph, I'll destroy that half demon on my own, without yours or anyone elses help." Bankotsu turned around, and was about to walk away.

"Very well..." Naraku said vanishing while he chuckled.

Bankotsu looked at his naked body, and felt the jewel shard in his neck, the same place it had been before. He looked around for some sort of clothing, when he heard a rustling noise behind him. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder and saw that his clothes had been regenerated, and Banryu was laying on the floor next to them, shining and calling out to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smiled at his long missed sword, and began to change. He lifted his sword, and began to walk down Mount Hakurei.

Inuyasha and the others walked into a village, that was small yet inviting. A young girl was outside her hut, gathering vegetables, when she heard talking. She turned to see a handsome young monk, and she felt her heart stop. She couldn't believe how handsome he was, she couldn't help but gawk at him. She thought,'_What is such a handsome man like that doing with a bunch of nobodies. And traveling with a half demon...Oh, I hope he comes over here.._' Miroku began to look around the village hoping to see a cute girl he could get his hands on, when he saw a young girl outside staring towards them. Miroku gasped and drank in her beauty, her skin a soft creamy white, long shiny brown hair tied into pigtails. Her eyes were a bright blue, almost like the sea, and her lips were full, with a touch of pink illuminating them. Her body was perfect, her kimono was red with black flowers, it was short, and showed off her legs, as much as Kagome's skirt did. '_Is it possible that this adorable girl lives here? I could bed with that all day every day!_ ' he gloated in his mind. He immediately rushed over to her, and hoped to strike a conversation.

The girl gasped, seeing as how the handsome man was approaching her, she felt her self begin to blush.'_He IS coming over here! Oh how wonderful! _' She felt her heart melt when she heard his voice,"What's a beautiful woman like you doing such a meaningless task, soiling your hands?"

She opened her mouth slowly hoping to get her voice to say something,"Their for my grandmother. She's sick, and I was going to make her a soup to help her feel better. Its the least I can do for her, I mean she helped raise me."

"I see. Well you shouldn't harm your body with carrying such a heavy bucket, allow me to carry them for you." Miroku said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Thank you...May I ask your name sir?"

"My name is Miroku, and what is yours?"

"Its Yuki. Your name sounds so...manly, Miroku." she giggled

Miroku smiled at her blushing face, thinking she was the most adorable girl he'd ever layed his eyes upon,"Why thank you. What a lovely name you have. Where would you like me to set these down?"

"Oh, please come inside. Do you know how to make soup? I'm not all that great in cooking..." Yuki smiled hoping he'd teach her a few lessons in more than just cooking.

"Yes I do. Would...you like for me to show you?" Miroku said with a teasing tone.

Yuki laughed,"Yes please. I'd love to learn from such a handsome man such as yourself..."

They walked into her hut laughing, paying no mind to the others. Sango sighed, and Kagome turned around hoping to comfort her hurt friend. Inuyasha scratched his head,"I don't get what women see in him...He's just a flirtatious no good monk. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if that guy has over 20 kids, the way he flirts around like that..."

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

Sango sighed,"Damn that stupid Monk! Flirting as always! I can't stand him anymore!"

"Sango, you can't mean that. I thought you two were going to get married?" Kagome asked.

"Right, well look at him. Who knows what they're doing inside that hut. I don't even want to think about it. Kagome, I'm just starting to think that maybe Miroku isn't the one for me. I mean, why would I want to bed with someone who finds a woman to flirt with in almost every village we pass through? I just...I just need some time alone to think..."

"Sango, I understand that Miroku can be a jerk sometimes...but..."

"Kagome, I just can't stand him anymore, I just...I don't know..."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk...I'll be back later. Come on Kirara."

Kirara mewed at her mistress, and began to follow her out of the village. Kagome sighed, and looked at the hut, she could see Miroku holding the girl, lauging and making sexual gestures towards her, and looked away. She held her hand out towards Inuyasha to help him up, who only pushed it out of the way.

"Poor Sango...I hope she'll be okay..." Shippo said while hopping onto Kagomes shoulders," He always treats her like dirt. I think she's right about finding a new guy."

"Yeah...I feel so sorry for her..." Kagome frowned.

"Feh, she'll be fine." Inuyasha said, dusting himself off,"Lets find a damn inn already, I'm tired, and starving."

Kagome sighed, and looked at Sango walking away. She followed Inuyasha, silently cursing Miroku, hoping he'd catch some sexual disease from that girl.

Sango sighed and sat on a rock that was just outside of the villages small looked up at the sky, and slowly felt tears begin to seep out of her eyes. Her heart felt heavy, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, and kill that bastard Miroku for this pain he's caused her so many countless times. She wiped the tears away, that snuck down her face, and walked to a near by tree, and punched it with all her might. She could feel her hand throbbing, but it took her mind away from the pain she was feeling in her heart.

She let more tears fall, and tried her best to hold in the cries. She rubbed her hand, realizing how silly she was acting,"Why should I cry over that bastard?" and began to walk into the forest, hoping to find a small stream so she could wash her face off. She didn't hear anything, but leaves being crunched under her and Kiraras feet. Then she felt the area surrounding her become a tad bit warmer, and water could be heard. Sango half smirked,"A hot spring...What are the odds..." she chuckled as she looked around and saw that the spring was divided by large rocks, and had two hotsprings, probably built a long time ago as a place for bathing, one side for the women and the other side for the men. Sango shrugged and sat down near one of the springs and felt the water.

"Its perfect...Well, there's no one here anyway..." Sango said while removing her clothing.

The water felt wonderful. As soon as she sat down, she felt all her muscles begin to relax. Kirara just sat on a small rock that was barely touching the water, reaching her paws into the water, Kirara cleaned off her face, and jumped back onto a larger rock, and layed down. Sango smiled slightly, and sighed. She held her breath as she submerged her head into the water. She began to think that Miroku has always betrayed her like this. No matter how many times he had promised Sango that she was the only women for him, he always seemed to run off with other women, and then come crawling back to her, when the other women had either conned him out of his money, or wound up being a man in disguise.

Sango popped her head up, and relaxed her head against a rock, and closed her eyes. She could feel the waves of sleep washing over her, she almost fell asleep when she heard splashing in the spring behind her. She figured it was an animal, but decided to take a small peek. She gasped silently, at the man in the other spring. Bankotsu was bathing in the other spring, and she just then realized she had no towel to dry herself off, let alone she doubted she could walk away without him hearing or seeing her. She silently cursed herself, but then thought,' _Wait, Bankotsu? How can he be here? I thought Inuyasha killed him..._ '

Kirara, began to quietly growl, only to be silenced by Sango. Sango sighed, and spoke quietly to herself,"Damn...Guess I'll just have to wait till he leaves...I hope that won't take long..."

Bankotsu sighed."Do I really want to go back and try to kill that half demon mutt?" he sucked in air, and dunked his head into the water while he pondered his thoughts. _'My power has weakened...and just in case I lose, I don't want to go back to the underworld...' _He popped his head above the water and took a large breath of air, and laid his head against a rock and closed his eyes. He began to breathe slowly, becoming tired, seeing as how the walk from Mount Hakurei had worn him out seeing as how he had walked non stop for days, and only took breaks to maybe take a quick nap, or do some buisiness behind bushes or trees, and even to catch a quick bite to eat. But it was still a tiring journey, everyone he saw on the way down to this measley little village, ran out of his way, by either grabbing their children, throwing money, while others bowed as he walked, hoping that he would spare their lives. Surpisingly, he did. He just lost that zest to kill innocent people for some reason. He pondered that while his eyes were slowly carrying him away to a dream world.

Thunder began to roar above them, threatning to bring rain and lighting, and maybe even hail. He looked at his clothes sprawled out on the ground beside the spring, thinking he better find some shelter, figuring out that illness would just make the confrontation with Inuyasha much slowly stood, and just happened to look towards the trees, when he spotted someone elses clothes. He slowly became agitated and paranoid that someone maybe planning on killing him, or rip his jewel shard out of his neck while he changed. He slowly began to walk towards the edge of the water, trying to make sure that he wouldn't make a sound, but there was a small hole, and his foot just happened to find it, while he stumbled. He cursed his stupidity, and got up. He quickly looked towards the clothes, and they still remained.

Sango heard the water splashing around and she relaxed a bit,"He's finally leaving...I-" her mumble to herself was cut off, when she heard a sudden order barked from his voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sango heard the water splashing around and she relaxed a bit,"He's finally leaving...I-" her mumble to herself was cut off, when she heard a sudden order barked from his voice._

_"Who's there? Show yourself!"_

Sango silently cursed herself, how could she have spoken so loudly? She ignored his order, and remained hiding behind a rock,"Throw me my clothes and I'll show myself!"

Bankotsu was nearly taken aback by her voice, '_A woman..._' He just then realized that he was still naked, he quickly grabbed his pants, and threw them on as fast as he could, and picked up Banryu as well, just in case she was a demon in disguise,"How do I know your not gonna pull some kinda trick?" He slowly began to approach her spring, she began to blush and covered her breasts, while Kirara transformed into her large cat demon form, getting ready for a fight to protect her mistress.

"So you have demons...did you send this one just now to attack me? As if this weak thing could ever harm my body. It'd be dead before it even touched me, let me demonstrate who your dealing with!" Bankotsu threatned, while he readied Banryu, preparing to slice the demon cat in half.

Sango gasped,"Don't kill her!...Please...Just throw me my clothes, and I'll show myself...I'm not going to attack you, ...I promise..." She felt her voice trembling at the thought of a dead Kirara, her last bit of family left. Just Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku...they were all she had, and she didn't want to hear or see another one of her family members killed. She heard herself tremble in the water, and she quickly began to breathe, even though they were still trembling gasps.

Bankotsu felt a strange feeling wash over him, he lost the will power to slash this cat demon in half, almost as if he felt some sort of sympathy wash over him, he shook his head, and growled a bit. He sighed angrily,"Fine, but just your top!..." and with that he threw the kimono top, and it landed perfectly atop the rock that was next to the one she was hiding behind. She quickly grabbed it, and threw it on.

Kirara looked at her mistress, and Sango smiled at Kirara, nodding her head to revert back. Kirara hesitantly obeyed, and flames consumed her body. Bankotsu felt himself jump, and readied Banryu again,_' I knew it was a trick!' _but was surprised when he saw that the once large cat demon, was no bigger then an 8 month old kitten. He stood kind of dumbfounded, but then slowly remembered that he had seen that cat before...

Sango held on to her kimono, making sure it wouldn't open, giving Bankotsu a chance to see her in all her glory...she blushed at the thought. She took a breath, and began to reveal herself cautiously, still fearing that he might attack her without warning, or do something even worse to her.

Bankotsu didn't even look at her body, as any man would've dropped dead seeing her like that. His first words out were none other then,"...Hey...your that ninja lady that travels with that mutt Inuyasha..."

Sango sort of felt relieved that he didn't gawk at her body, or gain an unwanted control of lust, but in a way, she was sort of mad. She mentally slapped herself and popped out a question,"I thought he had killed you..." she began to feel her eyes wander on his chest. It was perfectly sculpted, and tan. His loose hair, and his bright blue eyes made him so - she caught herself in mid thought, and this time mentally kicked herself, she made a promise to herself, that she'd beat herself up after this confrontation.

Bankotsu didn't seem to notice her gawking at all either, and simply replied,"Psh, I DID die...But he should've known, that I will NEVER stay dead!"

Sango was looking at the ground,"Hm..." still thinking about numerous things, her mind unable to keep still on one subject. She jumped a bit when he spoke with a bit of anger in his voice,"Take me to Inuyasha..."

Sango froze a little, all thoughts of his body erased,'_He still wants to kill Inuyasha...'_ a plan began to slowly form in her head,_'I'll have to tell a lie...I just barely noticed that tonight is a new moon...and I'm sure the others are shocked to see him as a human...damn this storm! Damn Miroku!'_

"Well? Are you? Or...do I have to kill you?" said Bankotsu becoming a tad impatient.

Sango sighed,'_Here goes...'_,"I don't know where he is..."

"Your lying..."

"I'm not. I..." she caught herself in her own lie...'_Did I abandon my friends? Just like that? I mean, I can't stand Miroku, and I never ever want to see his face again...But does that give me a reason to leave the others as well? When I think about it...They never really did need me to join their group...I think I only joined so I could maybe have some help finding Kohaku...I mean, Kagome and Inuyasha never really did need me...Shippo has Kagome for a mother figure...Inuyasha can take care of himself and Kagome. Miroku...well... I don't know about that man anymore...So why was I traveling with them? Was I just fooling myself? I couldn't have been...Not after all we've been through...Right?'_ Her thoughts were interupted.

"You what?"

"I...I've left the group. So no, I don't know where Inuyasha is, and no I won't take you to him, because for all I know they're all long gone by now. So, if you want to find him, good luck on your own!" And with that she went back into the hotspring sitting down roughly, soaking her kimono. She growled angrily and rested her head against a rock. She could feel her chest tremble, she wanted to cry, she was so confused. Kirara threw a small hiss at him, and jumped towards Sango to comfort her.

Bankotsu stared,"You idiot...can't you see theres a storm coming?" he scratched his head,"You can either stay here and catch your self a cold, but I'm leaving to find shelter."

Sango half stood,"Its not like Kirara and I have anywhere to stay. I'm not going back to Inuyasha's group. What, you expect us to follow you?"

A small thought popped through his head,_'Hey...I can use this ninja lady as a hostage, that'll send that stupid mutt, and those other losers running...' _he half chuckled, but quickly caught himself, and played the act,"...I don't know what the hell is wrong with me...But hurry up and change. I'll be waiting over there..." he walked off towards the dense end of the forest. _'Aww...damn, Renkotsu was the one who always wrote the letters...damnit...'_

Sango sighed, and waited till Bankotsu was out of sight, and grabbed her demon slayer outfit out of the small pouch she carried. She slowly rolled up her pant legs, and dried her feet off, with the top half of the kimono that wasn't soaked, and slipped on her shoes. She touched her damp loose hair, and searched the ground for her hair ribbon,"Damn, the wind must've blown it away..."

"Hurry up!"

Sango scowled, and threw on her top half of her outfit, and buttoned it shut. She brought her wet clothes, and picked up Hiraikotsu, and sped walk towards the impatient mercenary.

She slowed as she approached,"Hmmm...what do you think he's up to Kirara?"

Kirara quietly growled, and then hopped into Sangos arms, and huddled close to her while the wind picked up speed.

"Dammit...I forgot my top...Wait here." Bankotsu began to walk back towards the springs.

Sango leaned against a tree, and looked upwards at the now darkened sky. She felt a small drop of water fall into her eye, she grunted, and rubbed her eye, and heard the thunder slowly roaring towards them. Kirara grew angry at the rain that was falling on her fur, and nose. She hissed every so often at the rain that fell in her large eyes, only to be silenced by Sango. Sango was afraid somehow of making the constantly revived mercenary angry. ' _I know I'm a good_ _fighter, but I don't know what he's capable of_...'

Bankotsu looked back,"Hurry up ninja. I ain't got all night to linger around this forest."

Sango scoffed,"I'm not a ninja, and why are we going this way now?"

Bankotsu half stopped in his tracks, a small thought racing through his mind,_'Hey that kid that hung with us said that too...'_ He picked up his speed yet again," Cuz I feel like it...and if you aren't a ninja, then what are you?"

"What does it matter what I am?"

"Just trying to make conversation lady." Bankotsu said getting slowly irritated by her little additude.

"Alright...I'm a Demon Slayer."

"So...thats what that kid was..."

Sango felt her heart drop, she ran up to Bankotsu and grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading,"What kid? Do you mean Kohaku? Please tell me where he is!"

Bankotsu shrugged out of her grip,"How do you know Kohaku?"

"..." She stopped her pace. _'Should I really tell him what I know?" _She shook her head,"First you tell me how you know him."

"Feh, he was just some kid who delivered a couple messages to some villages. Haven't seem him since I was killed."

Sango's heart stopped beating,"Oh...I see..."

"Now tell me how you know him..."

She shook her head,"Maybe another time..."

Bankotsu shrugged,"What ever." not really caring about her answer. He looked around in the dense forest and saw a small cave. He half smiled,"Alright. I found shelter."

Sango was about to enter when Bankotsu held up his hand,"Ah ah ah, go gather some firewood. Make yourself useful!"

Sango scoffed and walked off. Bankotsu waited until she was out of site, and began to write a cheap letter to Inuyasha about a kidnapping. He looked it over,"Damn sloppy handwriting...Lets see...I have a girl you might know, and if you don't come, I'll kill her..." He growled,"Damn! I'm not good at this stuff...where the hell is a Renkotsu when ya need one..." he shrugged, and saw Kirara had stayed behind.

_'I'm not gonna let you kill my mistress mercenary!' _She growled,_'I'm watching you!'_

"Hey demon cat thing...Take this letter to Inuyasha...Unless you want me to kill your mistress..."

Kirara stopped growling, she looked towards the woods,_'What should I do...'_

She hissed one last time, and grabbed the letter in her small teeth and ran off, promising she'd be back in time for Sangos sake. Sango felt rain drops begin to fall on her hair, she sighed, and grabbed more firewood in sight and ran back, thinking Miroku was still with that girl, and she couldn't leave Kirara behind. So she slowly made her way back to the small cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Fierce wind began to blow, swaying the trees to the point where they might snap, and crush a hut or someone that happened to be standing too close. Lightning could be seen striking down in places, thunder roaring like boulders crashing against each other. Kagome clung to Inuyasha shivering from both fright and because of the cold wind, while Shippo huddled inside Kagomes sleeping bag, whimpering from the loud storm closing in. Miroku burst into the hut, causing Shippo and Kagome to let out a small shriek. Miroku smiled polietly and began to fix his hair and robe, which was wrinkled by something other then the wind. He sighed at the storm, and took his seat next to Inuyasha, who very slightly scooted just a bit further away from him, disgusted by both his scent and his actions.

Miroku felt their piercing gazes,"Is...something the matter?"

"Hmph!" Kagome snorted, and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed,"Damn this stupid weather, its slowing down our chances on finding Naraku."

Kagome interjected,"Naraku isn't our only problem right now Inuyasha. What about Sango!"

"Well, I'm sure she can handle herself in this weather..."

Miroku jumped up, knocking the small pot that was hung over the fire, down causing all the food to spill,"You mean Sango is out in this weather?"

"Why do you care? Its not like she was important to you Miroku." Kagome huffed while she tried to pick up the mess.

"She means alot to me, and I'm shocked that you call yourself friends. This storm is deadly, can't you see that? Plus your a dog demon Inuyasha, couldn't you sense that this storm was going to hit? Sango could die out there, and you all just sit here casually awaiting for her return.?" Miroku bursted out of the small hut, and began running into town yelling for Sango.

"Damnit! He's right, I don't know why I couldn't sense it..."

Kagome gasped,"Inuyasha, you're starting to turn human."

"What?" he looked at his hands, that began to lose their sharp claws,"Damn, tonight must be the new moon, no wonder I couldn't sense anything..." He sighed," Kagome, stay here with Shippo. I'll help Miroku look."

"Okay, be careful Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you never know what you could run into out there!" Shippo added.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back after a bit!"

"Damnit! How could I be so stupid! Agh, I forgot to tell that mutt where to meet at!" Bankotsu yelled, and began to punch the wall of the cave. He began to breathe heavily, hoping to calm himself down. He grinned,"Eh, who the hell cares. I'm sure he'll just smell the damn thing, and follow the scent anyway..." Bankotsu resumed his spot, and continued to look out of the cave.

Sango growled as her foot became stuck in a small crevice, and began to cut through her outfit. Sango sighed, and grabbed her sword, and began hakcing away at the stubborn tree branch that held her to the ground. "There..." she pulled out her foot and massaged it. She sighed,"Kirara...why didn't you come with me? We could have escaped together. But I'm not leaving you behind either..." She began to trudge her way back to the cave, no longer caring about the consequences of being late.

"Where the hell is that damn woman? Stupid wench!" Bankotsu sighed, and grabbed his Banryu, and exited the cave. Sango heard footsteps behind her, and she stopped in her tracks. Her senses were screaming danger, her body began to tense up, and let the firewood fall.

"Hey slayer!" Bankotsu shouted running over.

Sango didn't look at him, and continued to use her sharp hearing to listen for footsteps and heavy breathing.

Bankotsu grabbed her arm,"What the hell is the matter with you wench? Get your -"

"Shut up, and listen! Theres something here...and its not exactly smart to be shouting."

Bankotsu let go of her arm, and began to look around as well. "I don't see anything." He began to walk slowly ahead until he heard a twig snap. Quickly he looked behind and saw that Sango hadn't moved. He growled,"Shit...Hey slayer, can you tell where its at?"

"No, and my name is Sango."

"I know. I just prefer to call you slayer."

Sango rolled her eyes, a small smirk spreading across her face. She realized she was smirking, and immediately erased it. Bankotsu felt something grab his insides for a quick second, and then felt something come out of his body. He saw Sango's smirk, and he himself smirked.

Sango felt something approaching behind her, and she slowly turned her head to look. She gasped and gripped hiraikotsu's strap tightly, her heart racing. She felt Bankotsu looking at her, and quickly averted her vision to him. He caught her stare, and her eyes as she motioned with her eyes that it was behind her. He nodded. Sango could hear heavy breathing right down her neck. She grunted, and leaped forward, while twisting her body, to throw hiraikotsu.

The demon cackled as her weapon was deflected off its rock hard body. Sango's eyes widened as she saw its large hand swipe down at her. She felt time pass slowly as she saw his large hand coming down, she knew in that spilt second she couldn't avoid it. Bankotsu saw that Sango would be killed, and immediately knew that his plan would be ruined if something happened to her. He leapt towards her, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her out of the way.

Bankotsu stood up, and charged at him,"Dragon Hammer!" He screamed as he lept into the air, and let his sword rain down energy towards the demon. They simply ricocheted of his body. "Stupid foolish humans. Do you honestly think that you can penetrate this rock hard body of mine? Try your hardest, I enjoy watching my victims fight for their lives. Its like my own little show while I devour their loved ones." The demon howled in delight.

Sango growled in disgust,"You sick bastard! Take this, poison powder!" Sango grabbed Bankotsu's arm and pulled him away from the purple haze. The demon sniffed it,"Whats this smoke..." The demon began to feel light headed,"You damned wench! How dare you use this useless crap on me! I'll devour you first!" The demon charged towards them,"You won't escape me!"

"Let go of my arm Sango! I can kill this worthless demon in an instant!"

Sango let go, and stopped a few feet ahead. Bankotsu saw how close she was,"Get farther back." Sango nodded, and backed away further. He held up Banryu,"I've killed a thousand humans...a thousand demons...you think you can escape my Banryu?" He charged towards them, swiftly twirling Banryu in his hands. Bankotsu laughed as he felt the demons rock hard body give way to Banryu's demonic power. The demon screamed in pain, as the energy began to dissipate his body. Bankotsu grinned.

Sango looked around for hiraikotsu,"Hey that was great!" She stopped,'_What am I thinking...This is Bankotsu..._'

He turned and grinned,"I know. No one can escape my Banryu." He stopped grinning,"Uh...you were pretty good yourself..." he remembered that brief moment where his hands wrapped around her waist, and how natural it felt. How her rainsoaked hair smelt. He shook his head,"Lets head back."


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally...back at the cave." Bankotsu sighed, as he plopped his body down onto the ground.

Sango sat down at the entrance and half turned her head,"I just realized..."

"Hm? Whats that?"

She turned around again,"You called me by my name earlier...thats the first time." she said with a small laugh in her voice, but with a touch of sadness.

"Oh...and?" he asked, feeling bad as soon as he said it.

She sighed,"Nothing..."

He rubbed his head, and sighed. He stood up and looked around for firewood,"Hey, what happened to the wood?"

Sango shrugged,"I don't know. I must've dropped it when I fought that demon."

"How are we supposed to keep warm then? Its supposed to freeze after this rain."

"Well if you hadn't sent Kirara away, we'd have some warmth!" she shouted.

"Hey, she went out on an errand. She outta be back soon..."

"Right." Sango growled, as she stood up in a harsh manner. She began to walk towards the back of the cave, and felt warm humid air. She grunted, but sat down once more. Her hair began to slowly grow puffy due to the liquid in the cave's air.

Bankotsu stared blankly out into the falling rain, and stole quick glances at her small angry red face. He smiled faintly, as a small thought flowed through his mind,'_She's pretty cute when she's angry and with her hair like that...What am I saying?' _He shook his head and began staring into the rain again.

Sango felt her anger melting away, and she combed her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. She gasped quietly to herself,"Dammit...that hurt." She sighed, and slowly rose from her spot, and walked towards Bankotsu. She sat next to him at the entrance of the cave, and joined him staring out into the rain.

"Hey." he said, hoping that he could relieve the tension between them.

"Hmm..." she muttered.

"Sorry about everything...I don't know where this is coming from, but sorry I lost my temper earlier when I sent you out for wood..."

"Its fine."

He half turned his head,"I'm sure Kirara will be back soon..."

"I know."

"Aw, c'mon! I'm like trying to apologize here and make friendly conversation! At least humor me a bit." he said with his hand on his forehead getting mad.

"I accepted your apology already. I've just got no comment." she said softly.

"..."

"..."

"Kagome how long have they been gone?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like its taking them forever to get back..." She sighed, and sat down.

The straw matting covering the door whooshed as something small flew threw it. Kagome jumped, her heart racing fast with worry and now fright. Shippo screamed,"Kirara! Oh! Where have you been? Where's Sango?"

She simply looked at him and moved slowly towards Kagome, and dropped the letter in front of her. Kagome bent down, and lifted the letter reading,'_Mutt, and Losers.'_ Kagome looked down at the small kitten drying her fur as quickly as she could.

"Huh? Who is this from Kirara?" Kagome asked.

Kirara looked at her for a brief second, and resumed licking her fur.

Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder,"Who would call us that?"

"Certainly not Koga...and definitely not Sesshomaru or Kagura...So..."

"Just open the letter Kagome."

She cracked the paper open, and silently read to herself,"No! It can't be!"

"Kirara! Kirara where'd you go?" Shippo screamed.

Sango yawned, and rested her head on the cold rock.

"Hey, you shouldn't rest your head on that. Its too hard, and you'll catch a cold."

"Its fine...Its just for a bit."

He grabbed her arm,"Here, rest your head on my lap..."

She chuckled slightly,"Since when are you so polite?"

"..." he continued his staring outside.

She rolled her eyes and smirked,"Alright..." she laid her head down softly upon his lap, shocked to find out that his leg and body actually emitted warmth. He was a corpse after all right? Or was it simply the jewel that made him seem like an actual human again? She'd never been this close to him before in her life, and it felt almost natural that he and her were together. Bankotsu smiled out into the rain, a new emotion that he believed everyone called love, or at least the beginning stages. He didn't know how to go about acting, and just tried to stick to basic things. It felt as if it were meant to be, he and Sango together. Like this...

Sango jumped up,"Kirara! Your back!" she ran towards her, and hugged her wet fur. Kirara nudged her nose into Sangos hair and shot a quick glance towards Bankotsu. She thought,'_Why is he smiling? Why do I sense a different aura around him? No longer hostility...but...' _

"Hey Kirara, welcome back." he said as if they were a family.

Sango set her down, and bowed towards Bankotsu,"I'm sorry I didn't trust you...I thought that you had maybe killed her, or something...But...I'm sorry..."

"Nah, what ever. Its fine...I don't think I could do it anyway...Killing...family...isn't in me...well true family at least..." he admitted.

Sango smiled softly, and said,"Well...its getting late. Kirara will keep us warm tonight, so don't worry about the fire."

"I won't steal the heat from you. I'll just stay watch. Night."

She smiled, and stole his line,"Later." and walked away with Kirara in follow.

Bankotsu smiled as well into the dying storm and whispered under his breathe so no one could hear,"I think I'm falling in love with you...But how...?"

AN: Sorry loves about the threatening message to discontinue your stories. I love you all and thank you for your appreciation and suppot!


	5. Chapter 5

Sango tossed in her sleep, and moaned. "_No...please...K...Kohaku!_"

Bankotsu opened his eyes, and listened to her quiet pleas. He thought to himself,"How much does this girl actually suffer inside? She hides her pain well...I feel sorta bad for her...But what can I do?"

_"Naraku! Give him back!...You'll pay for this!" _

"I wonder what really happened to her...Its not like I can just waltz right up to her and ask ' Hey mind tellin me what happened to your village and your family?' I don't want to bring up bad memories for her..."

"!" Sango jumped up, and looked around. Sweat beginning to slide down her neck and face. She sighed, and hugged Kirara,"I'm sorry if I kept you up Kirara..." The large cat demon simply sighed, and nudged her. Sango smiled softly,"I hope I didn't wake him up either..."

Bankotsu closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

"..No...He's still asleep..."

'_Should I listen? Or let her know I'm awake?" _He thought to himself ,'_ I should probably just listen for now... _'

"Hey Kirara...Can I tell you something?"

_'Of course...'_ She nodded.

"Well...I wonder if Miroku and the others are searching for me...I...don't want to go back if they are...If they find me, Inuyasha might fight Bankotsu, and I don't want to see him killed...Or either Inuyasha for that matter...But...Kagome will beg me to come back, and try using reverse pyschology on me, to think that Bankotsu is really a bad guy...But...I don't think he is. Plus, I don't ever want to see Miroku's idiotic face again...I want to stay here with him. Somehow, he makes me feel...warm inside...Almost as if...I...I'm starting to like this guy, but I don't think he would ever love a girl like me. Plus, we just really met today...we've never really spoken like this...Before we were all enemies, but now...What do you think I should do Kirara?"

"Sango?" Bankotsu foolishly said aloud.

She gasped, and squeaked out,"Uh...yes?"

_"Damnit! Why in the hell did I say that?"_ he screamed to himself. He quietly sighed, and let out a small snore.

Sango sighed, her shoulders dropping with relief,"He's asleep...Thank God...Wonder what he was dreaming about?" She yawned, and layed herself onto Kirara once more,"Sorry for keeping you up Kirara...Lets sleep now..."

Kirara huffed in agreement, and put her large tail over Sango, as a blanket. Sango smiled and yawned, and fell fast asleep. Bankotsu heard silence, and stood,"I need a drink...Hell..." He sighed and walked outside. The rain had ceased, but the freezing air still blew. Bankotsu looked around, and then looked into the sky. He grunted slightly,"Wow...the moons out already?" He smiled softly,"Wish she was awake to see this...I think she'd like it."

"Oh? And who is this you speak of Bankotsu? Surely you can't mean The Demon Slayer Sango?" a voice cawed.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"You've barely met her...And you've fallen already? My my...how sweet..." it continued.

"Show yourself!"

A female appeared, her red eyes glowing, and her fan was held to hide her evil smiling mouth,"Bankotsu."

"Kagura isn't it?"

"My how sweet. You remembered me."

"What the hell do you want here?"

"I'm simply here to check up on you, and the slayer. Seems you're doing well..." she laughed.

"Hmph...Whats new with you?"

"Nothing...Waiting to die. Or waiting to become free..." her smile faded.

"Do you come to deliver a message?"

"I've come on my own will...I know what Naraku is planning, and personally, I don't care for it. I'm here to warn you, that you are under his spell...I think you should be careful and not become to attached to the slayer. Although I know what his plan is, ...it just doesn't make any sense on why he'd do it..." she explained, her face emotionless.

Bankotsu glared,"What spell? What the hell is he planning?" he shouted.

"Be quiet. Your going to wake up the whole forest. Anyway, all I know is that he has control over your actions, and will spy on you sooner or later. His plan...well...being a demon who loves pain... well... I think I'll keep that a secret..." She laughed and pulled out her feather, and hopped on. Bankotsu growled,"You stupid wench! Tell me what he's planning or else!"

She rolled her eyes,"What ever...do what you want. I don't care anymore. My body is already dead." She flew off into the night, the crickets resuming their music. Bankotsu slammed his fist into a nearby rock, and held his head with the other,"What the hell is Naraku planning on doing? Maybe I should just send Sango back. I...I...don't want to do anything I might regret..." He slammed his once more on the rock,"Whats wrong with me? I was never this emotional weakling! I don't love, I can't love, I only love to kill! I should be able to just shove Banryu into her throat and watch her die...So...why can't I?"

The night contined to wear on, the moon began to vanish, as the sky remained a light black and blue color, the stars vanishing saying goodnight to each other. The crickets finished their song, as birds began to wake and begin the early bird hunts. Bankotsu sat with his legs crossed staring into the now approaching dawn, his one arm supporting his head, his elbow buried in his knee. He hadn't been able to sleep after his encounter with Kagura, and spent the entire night thinking and wondering what Naraku could or would do...Mostly focusing on WHY Naraku would be planning to hurt Sango, if it was about Sango at all.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind, and he turned expecting Sango to be there, when he saw no one. He raised an eyebrow, and looked down, and saw Kirara staring at him, her eyes showing no emotion, just empty cat eyes. She meowed, and looked to see what he was staring out. A small bird landed in front of them, and Kirara licked her lips, ready to pounce on it, when Bankotsu held out his hand in front of her,"Don't eat it. It might have babies." Kirara looked at him, curiousity flooded her face, and she meowed once more. Bankotsu half smiled, and reached out to pet her, when she hissed slightly,"What you don't trust me still? I don't blame you...I don't know if I can even trust myself anymore. Lately everything hasn't been making sense..." He sighed and resumed his old position, and continued to stare into the forest which was slowly becoming lit up with the rising sun.

Sango opened her eyes, and she yawned. Her eyes felt as though she had sand in them, but she ignored it, and sat up. She realized that Kirara was missing, but payed no mind to it, and slowly stood. She heard mumbling and she walked towards the noise and saw Bankotsu talking to Kirara. She stared quizically at them, and eavsdropped. He was saddened by something, but he didn't let on what, almost as if he knew she were spying. Suddenly, Kirara jumped into his lap and meowed once more, and Bankotsu chuckled and began to pet her, while Kirara purred happily. Sango was surprised to see this, and she smiled softly,"She must really like him..."

Sango appeared behind them, and she coughed,"Good morning."

Banktosu turned,"Hey, morning."

"How...long have you been up?"

"Hm...all night I'd say."

"How come?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Oh."

Bankotsu moved his eyes, and then slowly turned,"Well...you hungry?"

"Um, not yet. I just got up, but I will be soon."

"Whatever. I am. C'mon lets go find something. I'm getting tired of this cave." He led the way, Banryu glistening in the sunlight, while Sango's Hiraikotsu was strapped onto her back.

Kirara trotted behind Sango happily, as she thought to herself,"_I wonder if that man has truly changed...Or if he is just deceiving me to get closer to Sango...but...this morning his aura was different...Almost kind...Humane...I wonder..."_

"Hey a river. I could catch some fish for breakfast. How's that sound Kirara?" Bankotsu grinned.

Kirara's eyes glittered,"_Fish? FISH!"_ She meowed loudly and rubbed against his leg. Sango chuckled,"You've made her happy."

Bankotsu smiled, feeling as if this new persona was who or how he should have always been...Happy and caring. "So um...how do I catch the fish?"

Sango stared at him,"You don't know how?"

"Hey, I never fished before."

She laughed,"I'll show you." she opened her small sack on her shoulders, and pulled out string Kagome had brought her, claiming it was stronger then the thread they used. She looked around,"Hmm...now I need a good strong twig..."

She looked around,"This will do." She tied the string around and tightened it,"Now all we need is bait."

"Uh..will a worm do?"

"Yes."

Banktosu flipped over a rock and held one up, and handed it to her. She didn't take it,"Um, how about you tie the string around it?" He rolled his eyes,"Its just a worm."

"So. Just tie it."

She threw it into the water, and set it amoung rocks,"Now we wait."

They talked and shared a few laughs, but the morning was still silenced by the awkward tension between them. All Kiara could do was sit and watch, smiling beneath her fur. The morning seemed to go on forever, which was fine between them both, since they were slowly enjoying one anothers company. The rods began to shake at last, causing Bankotsu to jump up,"All right! About time these dumb fish started to bite! I'm starving!"

Sango just rolled her eyes, as he ran over to the poles,"He's sort of like a big kid don't you think Kirara?"

She just mewed, and resumed her cat nap. Sango smiled,"Well...guess I'll get the fire started. I'll be back..." she looked over at Bankotsu struggling with the poles,"It'll be a while before he gets them out." she laughed.

Kagome hadn't been able to sleep, worried about Inuyasha and Sango,"Oh, where could they be..."

Inuyasha finally came in,"Damn..."

"Oh you're back! What happened?"

"I lost Miroku out there...I'm a little tired from all that running as a human...I don't know how you people can stand it." he flopped on a tatami mat.

Kagome rolled her eyes,"We know no better. Anyway, how could you lose Miroku? And we have bigger problems now..." she showed him the letter.

Inuyasha read it,"What! Bankotsu, how in the hell is that bastard still alive! I saw him die! Argh, I bet Naraku is behind this! Who else would bring that stupid mercenary back!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. We need to find out where they're at. He has Sango hostage!" Shippo shouted.

"Yeah I know that. I don't know, its scent is pretty faint...But I think I can make it out."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Kagome urged.

Miroku ran all through out the night calling for Sango, searching high and low for her. He rested on a boulder,"Oh, what was I thinking? Sure that girl was cute, and well...she was great in bed..." he grinned,"but...How could I throw my Sango away...I finally had a wife..." he sighed,"Where are you Sango..."

Sango entered the beginning edge of the forest,"Lets see, well I guess I'll have to sharpen some sticks, and gather some for the fire wood...Huh...maybe we should of done this while we were waiting..." she smiled,"But...who cares...I didn't mind our little conversations...I feel like...he's different from the last time we met..." She continued her little walk when she heard mumbling.

"Sango..." Miroku cried on the boulder.

She gasped,"Miroku...?"

"SANGO!" he ran over to her,"Oh please forgive me Sango, I...I was so caught up in lust that I forgot how special you are to me. Can you please forgive me!" he wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her tightly. She felt like he was crushing her, and tried to push him off,"Miroku, let go."

"No, I can't. I was so worried about you. Where did you sleep, how did you survive that storm?" he continued to ask, still holding her in his crushing grasp.

"I said let go!" she finally escaped his hold,"Leave me alone..."

"Sango...I said I'm sorry for what I've done..."

"No, you aren't. I'm tired of it Miroku. You always leave me for another girl, than come running back to me. I don't want to deal with you anymore..."

"Sango, you were going to be my wife..."

"Not anymore."

Miroku started to feel his heart break,"Please..."

"You heard her monk. Leave her alone..." Bankotsu threatned from behind a tree.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Miroku shouted.

Bankotsu slowly showed himself,"So you gonna leave her alone now? Or do I gotta make you...?" he threatned.

"Sango, what are you thinking? Thats Bankotsu! He could kill you at any moment. Get away from him."

"Please go away Miroku..."

"No I will not."

"Well than, looks like I gotta make you leave. Sounds like fun." Bankotsu grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes. Indeed it does." Miroku glared. He knew that he stood no chance, there was always his wind tunnel, but he knew it was to great a risk. Sango might be drawn in too. He instead prepared himself with Sutras, and his staff.

Bankotsu laughed,"You actually think you stand a chance against me monk? Look at how pathetic you are. You can't even hold a weapon."

"I need no weapons."

Sango was growing irritated,"This isn't necessary. Miroku, Bankotsu. You need to stop fighting."

Bankotsu ignored her,"Well lets get started!"

Miroku grinned,"Gladly."

He readied his Banryu, and Sango saw what his intentions were. She immediately ran between them,"Stop! Killing each other won't solve anything. Miroku, you slept with another girl. How can you expect me to take you back? Don't you realize how bad that hurt me to see you walk in that hut? You told me I was the one, yet you still ran off to find someone else. I don't ever want to see you again...don't you understand. Its over." she turned and looked at Bankotsu,"You can't kill him either. I've seen to many people die, and I don't want to see you kill Miroku. As much as I despise him, I just can't let you do something so heartless. I know you were trying to send him away, but this isn't the right way. If either one of you cares about me, you have to stop."

"..." Bankotsu lowered his weapon,"Feh...your lucky. I woulda sliced you in half."

"...Sango...please, just -"

"Miroku. I -"

"There you are you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha screamed as he charged from above. He unsheathed Tetsuiga, and slammed down, giving Bankotsu little time to jump out of the way.

_'Shit thats right, I'd forgotten all about this stupid mutt_' Bankotsu didn't grin as he originally planned,"Calm down you mutt. I ain't causing any trouble."

"The hell you aren't. Let Sango go!" he shouted.

"Hey, she's free to leave when ever she wants. But its up to her..." he said pathetically.

Kagome ran over to Sango,"Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. Inuyasha stop, this isn't what it looks like, no one is going to kill anyone."

"He's a walking corpse thats being controlled by Naraku. What are you thinking! You can't actually believe that his intentions are good can you?" Inuyasha argued, his sword still poised for an attack," He was holding you hostage, we got the damn letter. Now I'm gonna kick your ass Bankotsu!" he charged.

Bankotsu swung his Banryu, blocking Inuyasha's swipe, he grunted,"Argh, DRAGON HAMMER!" he shouted as he lept in to the air, twirled his sword, as lighting bolts came spiraling at Inuyasha.

"Bankotsu no!" Sango screamed, as she saw Inuyasha being struck by a bolt. Inuyasha fell to the ground holding his arm,"You bastard..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards him, trying to look at his wound.

"Get the hell out of here Kagome..."

"Fox fire!" Shippo threw his fox magic at Bankotsu, who mearly let it bounce off his sword. "It didn't work..." Shippo said, frightened.

"Get out of here and take Shippo and Sango...its going to get dangerous."

"But -"

"Now!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Right" She grabbed Shippo and ran towards Sango,"Come on lets go!"

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Sango, you can't stay here. He's a puppet of Naraku's!" Kagome pleaded.

Sango smiled,"So was Kohaku...but he still retained himself, even under his control, why should Bankotsu be any different. He's changed Kagome, I can feel it. I know the stuff he did to us and others in the past was bad, but -"

"Exactly...don't you see, who knows what he could be plotting. He sent Kirara to us with a note saying he'd kidnapped you, and was holding you hostage!"

"What?" Sango looked at Kagome, suddenly confused.

Kagome knew she was going to win this arguement, she had to save her friend who was possibly being forced to stay with the evil mercenary,"He was holding you hostage Sango! He said that if we didn't come, he'd kill you!"

Sango felt her heart being pulled in different directions,"..."

"Please Sango we have to go!"

She slowly nodded as Kagome grabbed her arm. They ran a ways into the forest, knowing that what ever was going to happen it was going to be bad. Miroku stayed wanting his revenge on Bankotsu for trying to steal his girl away. Inuyasha let go of his arm, and yelled,"Blades of Blood!" as small razor sharp streaks of blood made their way towards Bankotsu.

He easliy dodged the slow attack, and charged towards Inuyasha swinging his large sword,"I'll kill you you damn half demon!" who managed to block the attack, sending him sliding just a ways back,"Windscar!" he swung his sword into the ground, sending a powerful attack rushing towards Bankotsu, who jumped into the air,"Dragon thunder!" The clouds above grew darker, as lighting bolts poured from above striking in random places. Miroku barely dodged one, and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha was hit by several, and was bleeding bad,"Damn..."

Bankotsu laughed,"Whats the matter? Can't keep up!" he charged once more.

"Inuyasha! Quick out of the way, I'll use my wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted from a small cliff.

"Right!" he swiftly jumped behind him.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he screamed as a black vortex began to suck everything in sight into Mirokus hand. Bankotsu slammed Banryu into the ground, and held on, trying not to be sucked in. He felt Banryu begin to slip, and knew that there was possibly no chance of surviving this. If he tried to attack, the black hole in the monks hand would suck him up in a matter of seconds. He grunted as Banryu began to slowly rise up out of the ground,"Damn..."

Sango was going through so many feelings, anger, confusion, sadness, and she couldn't take them anymore, she had to find out what that note was about and what his real intentions are. She pulled free from Kagomes' grasp, and looked back,"I can't let them kill him..." she whispered.

"Sango we gotta keep moving!" she reached for Sango's hand, when she pulled it back,"No Kagome, I have to go back! I can't let Inuyasha kill him!" she turned and ran back, with Kagome shouting after her.

"Argh..." Bankotsu grunted as his sword kept sliding. Before he knew it, Banryu came up from the ground, and Bankotsu felt himself in the air being pulled closer faster. He knew this was it,_' I'm sorry Sango... I don't know who I am anymore...'_

As he was being pulled in, something caught Miroku's eye,"Naraku's insects!" he immediately closed his vortex with his sealing beads just in time. "What the hell? Where did those things come from?"

"Watch it!" Inuyasha yelled, as the bee demon dove for Miroku," Don't let them sting you!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled, as she found her boomerang hidden in the forest near the river.

Her large weapon cleanly cut through the insects, and she landed in front of Bankotsu, who looked up surprised, yet still angry. "Sango! I thought you left?"

"I couldn't let them kill you." Sango let a tear or two fall before she turned and looked at him," Not before I find out what the hell is going on here! What the hell was that note about! What are you planning? Was I really just a pawn?"

Miroku was about to run towards her, when she shot him a deadly look. Miroku stopped in his tracks, and Inuyasha mearly blinked, knowing better than to interfere.

Bankotsu stood slowly," Look, that note was a mistake. That was before I was starting to...you know..."

"No. I don't"

"Before I started to love you." Bankotsu spat," I thought that when I first met you, I could use you to draw out the mutt, and finally kill him. But I just started to feel more and more for you, and before I knew it I fell in love. I had completely forgotten that I wrote that note. I never want to hurt you. I know that I won't hurt you like that monk did. I know it sounds so hard to believe but its the truth."

Sango stood speechless, and she laughed pathetically," I don't know who to believe. My friends or a mercenary I just barely started to like."

"Can I kill him now?" Inuyasha whined.

"Do what ever you want. Bye Bankotsu. Bye Inuyasha and Monk. I'll see you boys around." And with that Sango ran off. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Sango wait!" Bankotsu screamed.

"Well, you heard her. Prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll go after Sango!" Miroku said, as he ran in her direction.

"The hell you are!" Bankotsu slammed Banryu in his direction, causing the ground to split in front of Miroku. " She's mine. I'll be the one to talk to her."

Sango heard the ground explode, and felt it shake as she continued to run. She stopped and she stopped crying. She wiped her face and she sat on a boulder. She heard a rustle in the bush behind her, and she jumped up," Who's there?"

A menacing laugh sent chills through her body, and she felt her heart begin to beat fast," Behind you.." The voice said.

She quickly turned and before she was knocked out, the image of Naraku haunted her. Naraku smiled, and lifted her by the hair, before he carried her by her waist and disappeared.

"Take that!" Bankotsu shouted as he twirled his sword slashing towards Inuyasha.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled as the ground split.

"Inuyasha look!" Miroku yelled as he pointed towards the sky where Naraku hovered with Sango in his arms.

"My my, fighting over this girl. Well, it looks like my plan worked after all. Tell me, what did you think of the letter Bankotsu forged? It was all my plan. I have no use for you anymore Mercenary. I'll kill the mutt, and the priestess. So long mercenary." Naraku snapped his fingers, and the jewel shard shattered. Bankotsu grunted in pain and his eyes began to fade into darkness.

He fell over hunched in pain, and he collapsed. Sango opened her eyes and saw him writhing in pain, with Naraku grinning. "Bankotsu!"

He looked towards Inuyasha, and saw Kagome and the fox arrive, and nod and look at him, nod once more, and they left him there.

"Bankotsu!" Sango shouted once more before Naraku and herself vanished into his miasma.

Bankotsu still writhed in pain, and he began to cry," Sango, I'm so sorry...I love you..."


	7. Chapter 7

Bankotsu opened his eyes, and once more he was back in his purgatory. The purple mist floating about, and once more his brothers bones lay scattered about. He yelled and punched the soft ground. "Dammit! Damn! Sango I couldn't save you. I don't know what the hell happened. I should've known better than to trust that bastard Naraku. But if I didn't accept those shards, than I never would have met you..."

He sat butt naked, and held his face in his hands.

A glitter shown in front of him, and he looked up. An image appeared in front of him, and it was the dead priestess Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're a priestess, shouldn't you be in heaven or somethin?"

"I have sinned during my years here. There was no option of going to heaven. I was cursed to wander this area just as you are."

"Sucks."

"How is Inuyasha?"

"Feh, how the hell would I know. Or rather why should I care? I'm dead now, and theres nothing I can do to save her."

"Her? Do you mean Kagome?"

"Hell no, screw that damn priestess. She's to ugly for her own good. I'm talking about Sango..."

"I see. So, Naraku tricked you correct? You were given a shard filled with his darkness, but what was strange is his darkness didn't over take you."

"But he killed me. And now he has Sango, but I guess she'll be ok. Her friends are going to save her, what does she need me for?"

"You want to save her right? Why do you sulk when she's waiting for you?"

"... But how the hell can I get back to her, when I'm dead? I can't just revive myself, I'm fucking dead!"

"You'll be surprised how the world works for love." And with that, Kikyo's image vanished, as did the sparkle. Bankotsu laughed, and he once more punched the ground," I don't get it! How the hell do I get back?"

"You see Mercenary? I told you Naraku had a plan. How does it feel being back in Purgatory?" Kaguras voice echoed.

"You! The hell? How are you talking to me?"

"I'm already half dead remember? I have my connections with this world. I stole a shard from Naraku. This one isn't tainted with him. Its clean. I can assure you. I am helping you because I've nothing better to do. I just want to die. He'll kill me anyway once he finds out I stole this. So take it." She placed the shard on his bones in the real world. and Bankotsu once more saw light engulf him.

"Good luck, and goodbye." Kagura flew off on her large feather, and she disappeared in the dusking sky.

"Jeeze, how long have I been dead? It was morning when Sango was captured... Now where the hell can I find Naraku?"

"Hey, Bankotsu!" Kagura appeared once more," Take it." a small scrap of paper was handed to him with a small drawing of an ancient hut, about 10 miles east.

"Right. Well, hang in there Sango. I promise I'll kill that bastard. I just hope your friends can get there in time." Bankotsu sprinted off.

Kagome pushed Inuyashas long hair out of the way," Do you still have her scent Inuyasha?"

"Ugh, no. They crossed over the river. I lost it..." Inuyahsa grunted. He lowered Kagome, and once more tried to sniff it out.

"Come on Inuyasha. What if we cross the river? Can't you pick it up on the other side?" asked Miroku.

"Maybe, but its unlikely."

"Well lets try!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kirara appeared above Bankotsu. "Kirara! Hey where you been?"

She lowered herself, and she stood in front of him eyeing him with trust and mistrust," Look, I know Sango isn't here, and it looks bad, but Naraku has her. I know where he has her, I just need help in getting there faster before he does something to her."

Kirara nodded, and she lowered her front paws signaling Bankotsu to get on. Bankotsu smiled," Thanks Kirara." Kirara charged full speed on the ground before she jumped into the air, and off they flew.

Bankotsu frowned," I was so stupid. I can't believe I was so caught up in kicking that mutts ass, I forgot about Sango."

He looked down, and saw Inuyasha and the others," Huh, looks to me that he lost her scent. I knew he was pathetic..." He motioned for Kirara to hover," HEY MORONS!"

"What the hell? How in the hell does that guy keep coming back?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know where he took Sango. Its about 5 miles from here, its some kinda weird looking hut thing."

"And how would you know that?" Miroku growled," Maybe your in cahoots with Naraku and your on your way to help kill her!"

"Don't be stupid. I love her, I would not do anything to hurt her. Unlike you."

"How dare you!"

"Miroku! He may be our only chance in finding Sango! We have to believe him if we're going to find her..." Kagome frowned. " I hate to say it, but Bankotsu take us to her please."

"Thats better. Follow us." Bankotsu signaled.

"Maybe he has changed after all. I mean, Kirara trusts him..." Shippo smiled.

Sango woke up with her hands bound, and in a jail cell. "Where am I...?" Her eyes were still adjusting to the dark, and she bit her tongue as she felt something sharp poke her. She looked down and saw insects crawling around, as well as mice. "Oh my god..." She stood as quickly as she could, and she muffled her disgust.

Naraku came down the stairs, and he smiled in her cell," Looks like your finally awake..."

"What do you want with me?" Sango asked," Why did you kidnap me? What do I have to do with anything?"

"I was bored. I wanted to have some fun, but I know Inuyasha would have caught on to anything I tried to do to Kagome. But no one really seems to care about you...Not even your fiance..." Naraku chuckled.

"Shut up. I know Miroku never cared, and I was a fool to think that he did. I learned my lesson."

"What about the Mercenary? Did he not confess his love for you? Do you reject him as well?"

"Why should I trust him, when you were the one possessing him to do the things he did, or say the things he said? It was never him. I was tricked, and I feel even more stupid that I was tricked by someone so disgusting like you." Sango shouted.

"You've got quite a mouth..."

"What ever..." Sango backed up in to the corner, and she looked away.

"Well, it seems to me that your lover is here... Why don't you be so kind and welcome our guests." He opened the cell, and grabbed Sango's hair. He dragged her up the stairs, and out the door, while Sango whimpered at her tugged hair," Let go!"

Bankotsu landed off Kirara, and he readied his beloved sword," Let her go! You ain't got no business with her, its about me right?"

Inuyasha landed by his side," Or about me?"

Naraku smiled," It isn't about neither of you. Can't I just play a game? I've been bored for quite sometime, and well I just wanted to hear some cries of pain. After all Kagura only satisfied those cries just a few moments ago. She was a fool to think I wouldn't notice my stolen jewel shard. Tell me Bankotsu, how does it feel to keep being brought back?"

"It feels great. I consider my purgatory to be a kinda place to go when I need my alone time. Coming back, well that kinda gets to be a bother what with the light blinding me, and more and more forgotten memories... But I'll never forget my brothers, and the shit you put us through. I may be losing my zest to kill, but that doesn't matter anymore, Before I had nothing to live for, and now that I came back, I found a reason to be here. I won't let you hurt a single hair on Sango's body! Now let her go!" Bankotsu slashed the air.

Kagome whispered to him," Becareful, you don't want to risk Sango's life. You don't know what he has planned."

"Kohaku." Naraku spoke. Sango looked up, with horrified eyes," Kohaku?"

Kohaku appeared behind him," Yes Master?"

"Kill them."

Kohaku nodded with understanding trust,"Yes master, as you wish." Kohaku ran out towards the group with his chained weapon swinging round and round. Kagome screamed nearly dodging the blade above her head. Inuyasha bolted towards her, carrying her away from danger. Naraku grabbed Sangos throat," I told you no one cares. They've been distracted by your brother, and no one is watching. I can kill you here before anyone notices."

Bankotsu lunged forward," The hell no one cares. Let my woman go you fucking piece of shit baboon!" Sango barely mustered a frightened gasp as Bankotsus sword nearly sliced her.

Narauku laughed menacingly," Careful mercenary, you might cut your precious girl in half."

Sango's head was building with pressure from cut off circulation, and her vision began to blacken. She managed to pull a small dagger from her sleeves, and slammed it into Naraku's faces. He screamed and dropped her, leaving Sango to cough and choke in air. Bankotsu stood in front of her," Run Sango. I won't let him hurt you."

Sango looked at her younger brother attacking her friends, and she nodded," Don't let him kill you..."

Bankotsu smiled, and rushed after Naraku. Sango stood and groggily ran towards her brother," Kohaku stop! Don't hurt them!"

Kohaku's eyes flashed with his true self,"Sango?" and in that instant he lost consciousness, and fell back into his puppet stage. Sango lept and elbowed him in his stomach, and slammed his small body into the ground. "Wake up Kohaku, come back to me! I know you can!" Kohakus eyes watered," I can't Sango...I'm already dead, I don't want to be this person...I don't want to be a puppet for a demon. I want to go with dad...I see him every night calling to me. He tells me to come home, but I can't. Naraku won't let me. I miss dad Sango, I can't live here anymore. I'm losing my soul, don't let me die a puppet..." he cried.

Sango cried," No I won't let you die as a puppet. But I can't kill you...you're my brother! I...just can't."

Kohaku groaned," I can't keep fighting him forever sis...He's to strong..."

Sango wiped her still falling tears,"Kagome, would you be able to help him? Can't you purify the shard?"

Kagome frowned," I can try, but I can't gurantee that Naraku's presence will be erased..."

Kohaku yelled," I'll do it! I love you sis, I'll see you again one day." He managed to lift his arm, and rip out his shard. Sango screamed," NO KOHAKU, WHY!" His body began to disintegrate slowly, and he died with a peaceful smile.

Sango's rage spilled over the top, and she ran towards Naraku, empty handed," I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Bankotsu turned and looked," No Sango, stay back!" but it was too late.

Naraku smiled," Yes..." His body underneath exploded in his wooden like tentacles, and they sped towards her. Sango had no time to react as a spear went through her stomach. Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened, but no sound escaped. Bankotsu screamed," SANGO!" Bankotsu used his most powerful attack on Naraku, while Inuyasha charged with his attacks, and Kagome releasing an array of purified arrows. Naraku vanished, and his laughing could be heard.

Miroku ran towards his fallen love," Oh god, Sango, don't talk. Don't move, you're going to be ok! I promise! Oh god, this is my fault, if only I'd stayed truthful..." Sango looked up and saw her ex holding her,"Let me go..."

Miroku felt his heart being shattered," But."

"I need to see Bankotsu..."she mustered.

Bankotsu ran towards her," Why? Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm sorry...I love you, and I believe you. I wasn't just a pawn to you, I was more wasn't I?"

"Oh Sango, don't die!" Kagome was crying.

Kirara meowed and rubbed her head against her masters neck. Inuyasha gritted his teeth," Dammit Sango, fight it! You're stronger than this! You aren't gonna die here! Hang on!"

"Sango, you were so important to me. I love you, and I don't want you to leave me here alone. I can't live without you!" Bankotsu let his first tears fall.

Sango lifted her hand and managed to wipe some away," I'll always be with you, and with my friends." She smiled, and gently tugged on Bankotsu for him to kiss her one last time. Bankotsu lowered himself and kissed her and gently hugged her.

Sango smiled," Kagome, you know what to do..." and with that, her eyes faded, and her last breath escaped slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sango opened her eyes, all she saw were flowers. Flowers of every color imanginable. The sky a perfect blue, baby white clouds hovering slowly, and the sun shining brightly. She touched her stomach, but nothing hurt. She maganaged to slowly lift her body up off the ground, and when she did, more incredible sights still awaited. Trees were a bright green and spaciously spread out. Mountains in the distance, with snowey peaks, and the grass surrounding her was a dark healthy green. Birds cawed, and chirped across the sky, flying tree to tree.

"_Where am I?"_ asked Sango. She looked around and there was no sign of a village, and not a person in sight. She wanted to feel afraid, but at the same time all she could feel was peace. She was peaceful, yet her heart was pounding so fast, it felt like she was having panic attacks, but had no reaction to them.

"_My heart feels like its palpitating...yet why do I feel so calm about it?_" Sango ignored her heart, and walked around, calling out for someone to answer her. No one was answering, but she heard the sound of the river. She decided to follow the noise, and when she reached the end, a waterfall was cascading down a cliff.

"_Its so peaceful and beautiful, this can't be real...Am I dead?_" she thought for a minute, and memories of the fight with Naraku, and the face of Kohaku dying and fading flooded her mind. She grimaced as if the memories were hurting her. Than the face of Bankotsu leaning over her and crying, and her stomach being impaled by Naraku's tentacle.

A small girl appeared next to her,"_Don't worry, your not dead Miss Sango._"

Sango jumped," _Who are you?!_"

"_My names Raeosuke. The guardian of these fields. You're not dead yet miss, you're barely alive. Your soul has taken refuge here while your body tries to recover, and if it cannot, here you will remain, but at last, you will be able to make contact with the other souls who live here and have passed over._"

"_But, I was impaled, and I remember taking my last breath...I remember the darkness and the light at the end. How can I still be clinging to life?_" asked Sango.

"_Silly Sango, don't ask questions about why you are here. The dark thoughts will drag you away from here and into hell. Embrace the beauty and tranquility of my fields, and stay._" Raeosuke smiled.

Sango smiled softly,"_I'll stay._"

Back where her body was, Bankotsu was carrying her, and hugging her closely as he walked. Kagome and Shippo were crying, and Inuyasha was pouting with quiet anger, and Miroku walked aimlessly behind them all. Kirara curled up over her masters mortal wound, hoping her body warmth would keep Sango alive. No one walked without saying a word, when Sango's dead like body spoke," I'll stay." A smile waved across her face before fading out.

Everyone froze, and Kagome croaked," Did she just speak?"

"That can't be. You all are hearing things, she's dead and you know it!" spat Miroku.

Bankotsu turned around eyeing him with hate," You better shut the hell up, before I cut your mouth off. She just spoke, we all heard her."

"No, you shut the hell up! Let go of Sango, we need to bury her! I don't want to see a disgusting mercenary carrying around my woman!" Miroku growled.

"YOUR WOMAN?! She left you, you fucking ass hole! She loved me, and I love her. You cheated on her with some dumb bimbo! She isn't dead she is still here!" Bankotsu scowled.

"SHE NEVER LOVED YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" Inuyasha screamed," IF SHE IS STILL HERE WITH US, THAN SHE HAS NO TIME FOR TWO STUPID IDIOTS ARGUING ABOUT WHO SHE LOVED. SHE IS DYING ON US, AND WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped," What if I can purify some of the shard? Wouldn't that be enough to bring her back?"

Bankotsu smiled nervously," Maybe that can work...maybe we can save her before it's too late."

"But can't Kaede heal her wounds?" asked Shippo," I mean, she is a priestess after all."

"Yeah, but Kaede's village is far from here. She won't make it..." Kagome frowned.

"You are all disgusting! Leave Sango alone! I can't see her corpse being carried around, have respect for the dead!" Miroku was crying.

"Oh Miroku, she isn't dead. Just open your eyes, and look. You can see she is breathing faintly..." Kagome tried to reassure Miroku.

"Well priestess, are you going to purify that shard or not?" Bankotsu growled, gently setting Sango down.

"Right." Kagome grabbed the tainted shard and closed her eyes. The shard began to glow a bright lavander, and the darkness was slowly beginning to fade. She opened her eyes, and she smiled," It worked, but I can't say if I removed all of Narakus poison..."

"It worked, I can't sense any evil." Inuyasha nodded, as did Shippo and Kirara.

"Ok here goes." Kagome placed the shard inside Sangos wound.

Sango was laughing, and running through the water with Raeosuke; splashing each other and running through the field of flowers. Raeosuke smiled," _You're so fun Sango! I don't want you to leave!_"

Sango smiled back,"_ I'm not going to leave, remember I said that I would stay. Its so lovely here._"

"_ But you aren't dead yet. Look, my fields are beginning to fade..._" Raeosuke pointed to her fields in the distance, as they began to grow lighter and lighter and began to become see through.

Sango gasped with tears in her eyes," _No, no more fading. I don't want to die..._"

"_You are not dying Miss Sango. Look._" Raeosuke pointed upwards and the faces of Sango's friends could be seen," _They want you to come home._"

The world around Sango kept fading, and soon she was standing on air," Kagome? Inuyasha?" she looked at the sky as the faces kept changing and calling her name," Bankotsu..." she saw her love crying begging her to wake up, to come back to him.

"_Go to them Miss Sango. You'll be happy, and one day, you can truly belong here. But I won't be seeing you for a long time. Take care Sango._" Raeosuke smiled, and she waved a goodbye as she faded away with the realm.

Soon she began to feel like she was falling, and she couldn't breathe," No! I don't want to fall!" but before she knew it her stomach was in her throat with her body flailing through the sky. When she felt the air come back into her lungs she opened her eyes. The world was so much brighter than her realm, and she felt blinded. She coughed and sputtered," Where am I?"

Bankotsu smiled," Oh Sango, your're ok! I know you wouldn't leave me here! Thank you! If I lost you I don't know what I would do!"

Sango smiled," It just wasn't my time..."

Miroku kneed by her side," Sango, forgive me for everything I have ever done to you. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You are my true love, and I am so sorry that I have betrayed you. Please take good care of yourself Sango, as I see this man makes you happy, more happy than I could ever make you."

"Miroku...just take care of yourself too. You will always be my friend, and thank you for understanding my feelings for Bankotsu." Sango smiled.

Kagome rushed over and hugged her friend," Oh Sango! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Your my best friend! I love you, don't ever EVER do that to me again!"

Sango hugged her back," I'm sorry Kagome, I won't."

Shippo cried with Kagome," Sango we love you, don't ever die on us again!"

"I love you too Shippo." Sango smiled. She knew that all this time her friends loved her, but Naraku still managed to trick her mind into thinking no one really cared about her. Sango chuckled to herself, and began to cry knowing that she was loved all along.

Inuyasha walked up to her and patted her shoulder and gave her a warm smile," Welcome back Sango."

Bankotsu helped her up, and Sango asked," How did you guys bring me back?"

Kagome smiled," I purified the jewel, and we placed it inside your wound. It healed you in a jiffy!"

Sango softly touched her stomach," Oh, no wonder she said I wouldn't die..."

"Who?" asked Shippo.

"She said her name was Raeosuke. She said she was the guardian of some fields for lost souls, or souls who stayed in her realm for the beauty."

No one dared ask more, knowing that Sango was on the brink of death, and she was conversing with some unknown entity in another realm, they feared that asking would bring the girl back and she would take Sango and never let her come home.

Kirara carried Bankotsu and Sango throughout the sky, on their way to Kaedes village, while Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back with Shippo floating in his balloon form. Miroku had told the friends he would return to Yuki, the girl from the village. He said that its possible she could be the one bearing his child, and he would decide to never stray. Inside he regrets what he has done, and he knows that the woman bearing a child could of been Sango, but he lost his chance to ever have her. He told Sango how truly sorry he was, and she forgave him.

Bankotsu sighed happily," I feel like a changed man..."

Sango giggled," What would you have done if I had died?"

Bankotsu frowned," I think I would of turned back into that killing machine I used to be. Without you I would have had no happiness, and I would of killed anything or anyone that ever stood before me."

Sango pulled his arms tighter around her," I won't leave."

They kissed while Kiara smiled again, and she flew off into the sun, blinding any creature staring up at them.

When they arrived in the village, Kaede saw a shimmer of purple in Sango's chest, and she frowned," Sango, are ye alright?"

"I am now Kaede." she smiled.

"And the monk?"

"He's no longer traveling with us Kaede. He has a family now." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha set her down.

Kaede nodded and she opened her hut," Come, I'm sure there is a lot of catching up that needs to be done. I've just made a stew, and there's plenty to go around."

Bankotsu tugged Sango back," Can I just have you to myself for a while? I really thought I had lost you..."

Sango smiled," Yes of course. Dinner can wait."

Kirara mewed and faithfully stayed by Sango's side, and Bankotsu smiled down at the fire cat. " Sango, I'm so glad you're okay. That bastard nearly killed you..."

"Yes I know... That place was so beautiful Bankotsu, I don't think I'll ever forget it. The girl was so sweet, she made me feel like I could stay there forever."

"Her name was Raeosuke you said?"

"Yes why?"

Bankotsu laughed," Back when I was still a kid, my mother told me that there was a guardian of the spirit plains, and she was a sweet young girl. No words imaginable could describe the place. She said, it was a place for good hearted people, and it was a place worth dying for. But, I never saw that. After I stained my hands with blood, the only worlds I ever saw, were pitch black, screams, and the smell of metal. It was awful."

Sango squeezed his hand, and Bankotsu stopped," I hope, that in the future, I can play in the fields with you and Raeosuke. I'm so tired of the dark Sango."

"You've changed, you're not the same man you once more. I'm sure that when our time comes, you'll finally see the fields. Come, no more talk of death. Lets eat."

She pulled Bankotsu upped and he kissed her deeply," I love you Sango."

She hugged him tightly," And I love you too."

* * *

**60 Years Later...**

Bankotsu opened his eyes, and he looked around. His world was black again. He began to cry and curse at his surroundings. She said she'd never leave him, and that they'd always be together, even in death. He screamed," Sango!" He cried and cursed over and over. Until a soft cool hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw her standing there.

"Sango..."

"I told you I wouldn't leave. Come, you've walked the wrong way. Raeosuke is on this side of the realm..." She smiled, her skin a ghostly pale.

"Why are you so pale?"

"This is the world of shadows, of course I'm pale." she laughed.

In a matter of seconds the world around Bankotsu shattered, and the darkness was replaced with bright sun and flowers of every color imaginable. He heard a voice call to her," Sango! Over here miss!"

Bankotsu squinted and saw a young girl waving," Is... that her?"

"Yes."

"Welcome Bankotsu! I'm so glad I can welcome you into my world. If you hadn't met this girl, I'm afraid you would have been cursed to walk in the darkness for eternity. But, because of Sango's light, here you are!"

"So what is this place?"

"Its a place to live peacefully for eternity! Its often called Heaven... I'm the guardian of these fields. Just be yourselves and don't mind me. I travel in and out of these different plains, to keep my eyes on everyone." A light in the sky shone and Raeosuke smiled. " I gotta go. I'm so glad you're back Sango."

"Take care" Sango waved.

Bankotsu felt warm tears slide down his face," Its so beautiful..."

"It is...and the best part is, we can be here together."

He kissed her once more, and together they walked back to their home Raeosuke placed for them, and there they lived for eternity, visiting with friends and family. Kirara had been waiting for Sango for a long time, and Sango felt her home was complete. No pain, no blood, just peace and happiness. Bankotsu smiled, knowing deep down, this is where he always wanted to be. Somewhere peaceful, with the one he loved.


End file.
